Have I lost my mind?
by LanaRin
Summary: The story is the first in a trilogy I'm planning. This first one focuses on Lana and Rin, two of my OCs, caught in a never ending feud. In her way to resolve this problem, Lana will cross the path of the Fairy Tail guild, which will help them. I have situated this story 2 years after the GMG in the actual manga. DISCLAIMER: everything belongs to Hiro Mashima, except from my OCs.


_So this first chapter is only focused on Lana and Rin's backstory, but the Fairy Tail characters will appear in the next chapter._

 _I really hope you enjoy this fanfic of mine, and don't forget to leave a review!_

* * *

A snowstorm was ragging outside that night. The moon was shining slightly, creating a dim light in the house, hidden far in the forest. From inside could be heard the painful cries of a woman. Few hours later, everything was over.

On the bed was lying a beautiful brown haired woman, holding a small, pale, white haired girl. The baby radiated light, as if she was sent by Heaven. On the chair by the bed, holding the woman's hand, was a strong looking blond haired man. In his arm was a small, black haired girl. It seemed like no light could reach the little girl. But the two new parents were too happy to understand which disaster just happened to them...

As the twins grew up, they were inseparable. At four years old, Lana and Rin, respectively the white and the black haired girl, discovered their powers. The two would always be together, dressing alike. Lana had a long black dress, to contrast with her white, straight hair tied into two pigtails. Rin was wearing the exact same dress but in white, and her curly black hair was tied the same way.

It was fall, the girls were playing in the dead leaves. The parents weren't far away, watching them. Suddenly, as Lana threw leaves in the sky, a bright light appeared, coming out from her body. In response to it, dark shadows emanated from Rin's body. And then everything was gone. The brown haired woman hurried to Lana, picking her up, while the blond haired man went to Rin. All of them were shocked. Naturally, the parents thought their daughters would be celestial spirit mages, just like them. But clearly, that's not what would happen.

At the end of the same week, after consulting books and celestial spirits, the parents told their children about their magical abilities. It seemed like the twins had received the power of the Yin and the Yang. Those were unique magic powers, and Lana and Rin were the first twins to acquire them in 400 years.

While the years passed, the twins learned to control their powers. Lana discovered her magic was pure white, a life magic. On the opposite, Rin's magic was completely black and deadly. The girls were stronger and stronger, and the parents started envying them. They made researches in old, dark books. It appeared there was a way to seal someone into a key and transform them into a celestial spirit, and it soon became their new goal.

At that time, the twins were eight years old. Both had their long hair tied in a braid. Lana had black pants with white shoes and shirt, while Rin had the same outfit, but with the opposite colors. The parents had asked their daughters to come in the small opening not far behind their house. When they arrived, they got knocked from behind and fell down. The parents quickly tied them to the chairs before starting the ritual.

Lana was frightened, her large pale blue eyes going from her mother to her father. Rin, her, was angry. When her father approached her, holding a knife in his hand, she exploded. Her black magic enveloped everyone. Lana got even more scared and brilliant light made the shadows disappear. They then noticed the body of their parents, lying on the floor. The shadows and light had loosened the rope and Lana fell to her knees, crying. Rin, her dark blue eyes still full of anger, stepped towards her father and picked up the knife.

"Stop crying." She just said, turning towards her twin. "You look weak."

Lana's eyes went up and noticed the knife. "Y-you k-killed them..." She sobbed, starring at Rin's hand. "What will we d-do?"

"I said stop crying!" Rin yelled. She hold up her hand and cut off her black braid. The curly hair, now short and free, flew in the wind. "There is no 'us' anymore. Just a 'you' and a 'me'. I will go my way, and you will go yours."

Lana opened her mouth but couldn't say anything. For eight years, they had always been together, thinking the same things. Now, it was over. The black haired girl turned and stepped in the woods, quickly disappearing from the other's sight.

Lana lied there, on the floor, for a long time. When night fell, she stood up and went towards her house. It was lonely and cold there. She sigh and packed some things before heading out. She turned one last time to her childhood house before leaving. She knew the woods well enough to know where the city was.

The next morning, an old woman found a white haired girl sleeping on the church porch. She woke her up and brought her to her house. For nine years, Lana stayed with the old woman, until her death. She never stopped searching for Rin, discovering a few hints on her position once in a while. When the woman died, she grabbed her hammer and placed her knife in her right boot like she always did and headed to a faraway castle. The road was long, but she made it.

The castle was dark, with stormy clouds around it. Lana knocked, but realized it was open and walked in.

"Rin? Sister? I know you're here!" She said loud enough to be heard. A cracking sound made her turn towards the stairs. There stood the black twin, Rin.

"Oh, dear sister of mine! What are you doing here?" She spoke as if she was glad, but an evil smirk spread on her face. She had just found out how to absorb someone's powers and was convoying her twin's.

"I am here to take revenge for our parents."

"Tsk tsk tsk..." Rin shook her heard. "Don't you remember, I told you there was no 'us' anymore..."

"I don't care what you told me." Lana grabbed her hammer and teleported herself right in front of Rin. "To me you are still my sister." And with that, she hit the black haired twin with her hammer.

A loud laugh exploded from behind Lana as the body of Rin disappeared in shadows. "Don't be so naive. You can't beat me."

Angry, the two sisters jumped at each other's. Flash of lights and shadows could be seen from far away. The fight was tight, but Lana wasn't there to kill her sister, while Rin had a real good motive to fight her. After a long match, Rin was standing beside Lana. This last one was laying on the ground, and had troubles to breath. Blood was flowing out from the many wounds she had.

"And now, let me take this magnificent power you have..." Rin said, crunching towards her sister. Right at that time, Lana used the small bit of magic she had left to teleport herself as far away as possible. She appeared in a forest, and could still see the castle in the distance. She headed the other way. As she crossed a small river, she washed off the blood from her wounds and drank some water. She then stood up again, and painfully started to walk, holding herself against the trees. She had used a spell to keep her heart beating, but it wasn't as effective as it could be since she didn't had much magic left.

"Hey, you!" Her vision was blurry and she was about to fall when she heard footsteps from behind her and someone calling up to her. She turned, but wasn't able to answer before falling down. Strong arms caught her just before she reached the ground. "You're hurt badly. We'll take care of you." The voice seemed friendly, and a small smile appeared on her lips right before she fainted.


End file.
